Fallen Angel
by Um3k0
Summary: When a terrible accident leaves Daisuke in a coma, he meets Dark, a boy who seems to have been waiting for him. With Satoshi trying to find a way to get through to him, Daisuke must decide whether to remain with Dark, or return to Satoshi YAOI OOC
1. Chapter 1

**"FALLEN ANGEL"  
**  
**A DNAngel **

**FANFIC**

**BY**

**Um3ko**

**DISCLAIMER**

**"Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine! BUT! This story and its concepts are.**

**Steal them, and I will kill you. :)**

**Please enjoy my new fic!"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"Satoshi"**

**... DNAngel ...**

"Yup. He's naked."

Daisuke was blushing, and had his hands over his eyes, as he asked his best friend Satoshi to please tell him if the man he had just seen walk past him down the street actually was naked. And Satoshi's answer had him blushing more than ever.

"Man, you get some real weirdos at this time of night, huh?"

Daisuke simply nodded in return. He then slowly lowered his hands and took a few embarrassed glances around to make sure the naked man wasn't any where in sight.

"Satoshi-kun, when we get home, do you want to stay up a bit longer? It could be fun, like when we were younger, and had sleepovers, remember?"

Satoshi simply smiled and let Daisuke talk. He'd had a crush on Daisuke since they were about 14, and nothing had ever changed between them. Daisuke knew of Satoshi's feelings for him, and he returned them, but nothing had ever happened between the two. Because every time it seemed as though they could both suddenly confess to the other about how they felt, something would happen. The phone would ring, they'd knock something over and bust up the mood, or Daisuke would become all flustered and run to his room.

"Damn you Riku. You seriously screwed him up relationship wise now. Thanks a lot!" Satoshi thought angrily, recalling the events that had left Daisuke unable to trust or love anyone for the longest time.

**… 4 YEARS EARLIER …**

_Daisuke was sitting with Satoshi, talking about the new video game that was to be released that afternoon. Unlike Satoshi, who really didn't care, Daisuke was ecstatic._

_"I can't wait Satoshi-kun! It's going to be the most awesome game ever! They say, the graphics in this will rival even those of the last game!"_

_Satoshi just nodded and smiled, eating his riceballs. Daisuke chattered on for a moment more then crammed an entire riceball into his mouth._

_Satoshi heard footsteps and looked up. His smile quickly vanished._

_"Daisuke-chan. It's Riku."_

_He glared up at the girl standing before them. Daisuke choked on his riceball before managing to get a "hello!!" out._

_"Hey…Um, Daisuke, can I have a word?"_

_"Sure Riku-chan! Anything for you!"_

_He led her over to a quiet area under a nearby sakura tree. The buds were just starting to form, and its leaves were slowly greening._

_"I can't believe it's almost time for them to bloom. They'll be beautiful this year. We'll have a picnic under them and invite everyone! What do you think Riku-chan?"_

_Riku simply lowered her head and looked at the ground._

_"Look, Daisuke…-san, we've been going out for almost a year now right?"_

_"Yeah… why?"_

_"Daisuke, I… I'm not in love with you anymore. I love someone else. I have for a long while now."_

_"…wh-wh-who?"_

_"I don't think that matters right no –"_

_"I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"_

_Riku dropped her eyes back to the floor._

_"Kenta Fukasaku, he's in a different class to us."_

_"Look at me, Harada."_

_Daisuke's voice was cold and hurt, Riku couldn't help but look up. He had tears streaming down his face and a hurt angry look on his face. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box._

_"I thought the world of you. You know that. You're everything to me, all I have really, aside from Satoshi-kun. And you thought it was okai to string me along like this for MONTHS! HOW COULD YOU!", he stopped and drew a deep breath, trying to stop himself from yelling again. "This was for you. For tomorrow. Our one year anniversary. You can keep it."_

_He threw the box at her feet, and turned and walked away. From where he had been watching, Satoshi saw her bend and pick up the box. She opened it and started to cry._

_There was a ring with a small diamond in the centre, sitting in the middle of the box._

_An engagement ring._

_Satoshi ran to find his friend, leaving Riku Harada to cry alone under the sakura tree, in the light spring rain that had begun to fall._

_The next day during lunch, she jumped from the fourth floor window of their school._

_The ring was on her finger.  
_  
**…DNAngel …**

"Daisuke! Did you eat all the peanut butter?" Satoshi called out, his head in the refrigerator.

A muffled groan came from the direction of the bedroom where Daisuke was wrapped in his quilt and curled up in a ball.

"My stomach feels yuck. And my head hurts. Why did you let me drink?!"

"Let you?! Daisuke, I couldn't pry the bottle from your hands! You drank an entire bottle of sake on your own!"

More groaning.

Satoshi grinned.

He crept up silently to Daisukes door and tiptoed to the end of his bed.

Then he pounced.

"Time to get up! Its lunchtime!" Satoshi chided, poking his fingers in random places til he found his target. Daisukes ribs.

Then he tickled. Daisukes reaction was the same. He wriggled and giggled, pleaded and cried from laughter. Satoshi found himself giggling along with him. It was hard not to. Daisuke had an infectious laugh.

"Okai, okai!! I'm up, I'm up!!" he finally gave in. Satoshi smiled in victory and jumped off the bed.

He smiled at Daisuke from the doorway.

"I'll make you some coffee and toast. Go have a shower."

Daisuke nodded and stumbled into the bathroom.

He failed to notice he was wearing only his bed shorts. Satoshi didn't however, and was soon blushing at having seen them. Then he started to giggle, something he rarely did.

Daisukes bed shorts had pandas on them.

**… DNAngel …**

"That was really fun last night, huh Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded in agreement, and stared up at the sky.

"It's a really beautiful day. I'm so glad I'm with you, Daisuke," he thought to himself with a smile.

Then he turned to Daisuke and said he was going to go get them something to drink. Daisuke nodded and said he'd wait by the store across the street. They had a game in the window he wanted to look at.

As he was paying the clerk for the pocky and juice he'd just bought them, Satoshi heard a tremendous squealing of car tyres, people screaming and then a loud CRASH and glass shattering. Then he heard a scream of pain and terror.

Satoshi ran out of the store and looked across the road where a car had driven right through the window of the store.

There was blood everywhere. And the screaming had stopped.

He ran over and pushed his way through the bustling crowds, desperate to get a look, to see if Daisuke was okai. This was where he had been waiting. Then he saw him. His Daisuke.

He was lying in a huge pool of blood, his right arm shredded, his shirt in tatters and cuts and glass all over him. He had blood trickling out of his mouth and a piece of glass protruding from the left side of his chest.

Satoshi's scream almost shattered the glass left in the window.

"Daisuke! NOOO!!"

Daisukes eyes fluttered and caught his, and he mumbled one word before slipping into a coma.

"Sa…to…shi…"

**... DNAngel ...**

End chapter one! Yay! A new fanfic. Just for the record, this is only gonna be like, a short one. Maybe 4-5 chapters I dono yet. Or it could be longer. But please review and I'll keep writing every chance I get.

Kyou.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**FALLEN ANGEL"**_**  
**  
**A DNAngel **

**FANFIC**

**BY**

**Um3ko**

**DISCLAIMER**

"**Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine! BUT! This story and its concepts are.**

**Steal them, and I will kill you. :)**

**Please enjoy my new fic!"**

**A/N - SO SORRY about the epic long wait for my update! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Daisuke"**

**... DNAngel ...**

"I guess I'm dead then. That...sucks."

Daisuke slowly lifted his head to take in his surroundings. He was lying flat on his back in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by pale blue flowers and green trees that were moving slowly in the breeze. The sun was warm on his face. The breeze was wonderful against his skin. His left hand was wet.

_Wait what...?_

Something was licking his hand.

"YYEEAARRGGHH!!" Daisuke yanked his hand away and leapt to his feet. "W-W-WITH? Wh-what are you dong here? And where IS here?"

The little bunny-like creature simply blinked it's enormous ruby eyes and crooned "Kyuuu..." at Daisuke, who sighed.

_I guess asking With to explain where we are is pretty silly... seeing as how he's just a rabbit and he doesn't speak... Man, how do I get out of here?_

As he turned slowly around to take in his surroundings, a loud and somewhat familiar voice called out from the trees surrounding him.

"DAISUKE!! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!!" Daisuke caught a glimpse of startlingly bright amethyst eyes before he was caught up in a hug so tight and strong that breathing was difficult.

"Daisuke...you're finally here..." a male voice was breathing into his ear over and over. "Daisuke...you're here...you're really here...Daisuke..."

_That voice...it sounds familiar...why do I recognise it? Is it..._

"Dark?"

The man tightened his embrace on Daisuke.

"I thought you'd forgotten all about me Daisuke... It's been years after all..."

"Dark... I missed you so much!" Daisuke could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Dark... I remember you now... Dark! I've missed you so much... I lov-"

But he was cut off as the dark purple head bent to the bright red, and Daisuke's pain and confusion melted away.

**... DNAngel ...**

_"Daisuke? Can you hear me?..."_

_Satoshi? _

_"Daisuke, if you can hear me I'm so sorry..."_

_I can hear you..._

_"...so sorry..."_

"Dark? Do you hear him?" Daisuke tilted his head upwards a little from the shoulder it was resting on, so he could see Dark. His eyes were troubled.

"Yeah, I can hear him Daisuke...and the fact that you can too isn't a good sign. It means your transition here is incomplete." He sighed.

"Transition?"

"Mm... I've been waiting for you for so long Daisuke...so long. I've had a a missing piece since the day I had to leave... Where I am... where you are now... this is where I come from. A land of magic."

"I see... Mom did say you were from an interesting place..." Daisuke shifted his body around a little so he was curled up into Dark better. Dark smiled and held him there.

"Dai...", he sighed. "Dai, you're going to have to make a choice. Very soon."

"A choice?"

"Yeah...about whether you want to stay here with me forever, or return to the world you know. With Hiwatari."

_But Dark... now everything is like it was before..._

"But... I don't know what to do..."

"_Daisuke...please forgive me...please wake up..."_

"DAISUKE! Come back Daisuke!...Daii..."

**... DNAngel ...**

_It's cold... Dark?? DARK?? ... He's gone... pain... so much pain..._

"Daisuke?"

_Satoshi... I have to find Dark! ... help me..._

"Doctor? DOCTOR?? He's moving!"

"Dark..."

"What did you say Dai?"

"Daa...rk... help m...e...Dark..."

"_DARK?"_

The doctors suddenly bustling into the room and pressing buttons and yelling into the hallway told him to get out of the room. He wandered into the hallway groping blindly for the chair outside the room and slumped into it, defeated. He could hear the doctors yelling things, and beeping, and general hustle and bustle. It was all a blur to him though. For two days he had waited beside Daisuke's bed waiting, and his first word was _his _name.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! DAMMNIT DAISUKE!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside his chair.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" A pretty young nurse was standing over him, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"He's unconcious again. We can't let you back in there tonight, we have to monitor him. Perhaps you should head home and get some sleep. We'll call you if anything changes, sir." She smiled, and Satoshi noticed that she had gold eyes.

"Sure...thanks."

As he slowly walked down the hall to the exit a familiar voice echoed in his head.

_"__**I'm**__ still here, Satoshi... still a part of you..."_

Satoshi gasped for breath and grabbed his chest.

"K-Krad!"

The voice in his head snickered.

**... DNAngel ...**

**Sorry about the delay, my laptop is fixed now, so I'll hopefully be finishing this soon!**

**Thanks for the support guys. **

**xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**FALLEN ANGEL"**_

** A DNAngel **

**FANFIC**

**BY**

**Um3ko**

**DISCLAIMER**

"**Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine! BUT! This story and its concepts are.**

**Steal them, and I will kill you. :)**

**Please enjoy my new fic!"**

**A/N - SO SORRY about the epic long wait for my update! **

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**Dark"**

**... DNAngel ...**

"DAISUKE! Come back Daisuke!...Daii..."

Dark was grabbing at thin air. One minute he'd been there with him, solid, real. Now he was gone. Nothing.

"Oh With... what am I going to do? What if he doesn't choose to stay with me?"  
With looked up at him, his big red eyes full of sympathy and love. Dark smiled sadly.  
"I suppose... four years is a long time to ask someone to wait for you."

**... DNAngel ...**

"Oh god... it hurts..."

"Daisuke, it's okai. It'll heal, you will heal."

Satoshi sat still as stone in the chair next to Daisuke's bed, watching him as he fitfully rested. In a more lucid moment earlier, he had told Satoshi that he'd found Dark. Satoshi was sure he'd actually felt a physical crack on his heart appear.

_Dark, Krad... why are they both coming back now? Why? I thought we were done with the pair of them ... Krad... you monster._

Satoshi's usual thoughts on the golden eyed demon were neither lingering nor pleasant. Now, he couldn't get him out of his mind.

Literally.

_"I'm here, Satoshi. It's not nice to call someone who loves you a monster, you know."_  
Satoshi could practically hear the pout in his voice.

_You ARE a monster Krad. Don't ever try to deny that. And you don't love me, you can't love anyone except yourself. Twisted and demented is what you are._

_"Ouch. Look who's grown up and learnt to be mean."_

"Sato...shi? Are you... there?"

Daisuke's very quiet, trembling voice came from the bed, and startled Satoshi from his silent mental conversation with Krad.

"Dai, I'm here, I'm here. I haven't left."

"It...it hurts, Satoshi...". The pain in Daisuke's voice and in his eyes was enough to make Satoshi's eyes water in sympathy.

"I know Dai, I know. But you're doing better than anyone expected. You're still alive. You're here ... with me."

"Can't...leave you... I would... starve... you...k...", Daisuke's voice slowly trailed off into nothingness as the darkness took him again.  
Satoshi sighed.

"Just come back Dai."

**... DNAngel ...**

"DAISUKE!"

Dark was beside himself with joy at the reappearance of Daisuke in his world. Was it permanent this time?

"Dark? Dark! I came back!" Daisuke was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Dark.

"I found you again! I did it!"

Dark ran forward and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Oh Dai, I waited, and waited. It's been days for me!"

"Days? Dark... it was only hours for me..."

"Time works differently here, Dai. It's a totally different world."

_"Daisuke... Daisuke! Don't go Dai, oh god please don't go..." _

"Satoshi?" , Daisuke's brow furrowed. Why was Satoshi's voice so full of pain?

Dark cringed. He knew that for Satoshi to sound like that could only mean one thing.

"Daisuke... You're transitioning again."

"I'm what?"

"In order for you to stay here with me, forever, you need to leave that world completely. You...you need to seems to be what's happening now."

Daisuke's face fell, and his shoulders slumped.

He stared at Dark's face, took in his violet eyes, his strong arms that were still holding him. He remembered the feelings, the hurt and the pain of Dark's departure.

Then he remembered light, and warmth. Remembered long nights spent talking, spent playing video games, of stolen glances and hands touching.

Of a love starting.

He stretched up on his toes just a bit, and placed a chaste, lingering kiss on Dark's lips.

Then he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry...Dark."

And he disappeared again.

**... DNAngel ...**

_"Satoshi...You know, he might not come back this time. I mean, who'd want to stay with you forever? Aside from me? Because I love you. Do you think he does? Truly? Satoshiiii... DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

_Shut UP Krad. He's coming back. He loves me. _

_He loves me. _

_He does._

"Oh Dai... love me..."

The nurse that was taking Daisuke's vitals, glanced at the poor broken young man, silently sobbing in the armchair.

"I'm sure he does. He's stable again. I think hearing your voice helps."

Satoshi lifted his head, tears still freely pouring.

"Really?"

The young nurse smiled at him, and gestured to the bed.

"Have a look honey."

Daisuke's eyes were open and fixed on him.

"Satoshi ... "

"Dai?"

"Love...me, Satoshi..."

**... DNAngel ...**

**Well, my sincerest apologies for the literal years since i updated. i got preoccupied making life and raising it. haha. **

**3 cheers for still following if you are xx **


	4. Chapter 4 - FINAL

**"FALLEN ANGEL"**

**A DNAngel**

**FANFIC**

**BY**

**Um3ko**

**DISCLAIMER**

**"Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine! BUT! This story and its concepts are.**

**Steal them, and I will kill you. :)**

**Please enjoy my new fic!"**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"Krad" **

**... DNAngel ...**

_"Love me, Daisuke. Could you be any more pathetic Satoshi? Truly? Begging someone who is practically dead to love you."_

_Shut up Krad! _

_"Love me, love me, love me... whine whine. That's all you're doing. Why not love ME? At least I'm here for you, here with you always. You used to love me. I know you did."_

_Once maybe, I thought I did. And then you and Dark cancelled each other out of existence! And so I moved on, Krad. I moved on and fell in love. Really and truly in love._

_"Love is overrated." _

_Then why do you seem to need it so badly? _

Silence.

_"Why do you?" _

Satoshi finally let his poor heart break. Break for the one he loved and lost, who hurt him the most. Break for the one who lay motionless in front of him, damaged and yet still beautiful. He begged Daisuke to just love him.

The nurse was speaking to him, telling him he was helping his broken angel.

"Really?"

She has a pretty smile, this nurse. And such strangely sad violet eyes.

"Satoshi ... "

"Dai?"

"Love...me, Satoshi..."

His heart skipped a beat.

"D-Daisuke?"

"Love me...Satoshi. Keep... me here... I'm so tired."

Satoshi stared in disbelief at the man in the bed, trying to put his words together. When he did he gasped.

"Dai! I do love you, I always have... always. Even when we were Dark and Krad my feelings for you stopped me from letting him kill you."

"Keep...me..."

"I will! I will keep you here with me, and keep you safe, Daisuke. I will!"

The nurse with the strange violet eyes gave a sad, tearful smile.

"I guess, he has made his choice then, huh?"  
Daisuke's eyes widened, and he very slowly focused them on the nurse.

Excpet she wasn't a she anymore. In her place stood Dark, tall and magnificent.

"Hello, Satoshi. You have something on your heart, again."

Dark reached out and gently placed his hand into Satoshi's heart. He tugged, and pulled out a single white feather.

"Hello again, Krad. My other self."

The feather swirled and Dark restrained it.

"Not here, you don't get to come here anymore. You're coming back with me. To where we belong."

Dark looked down at Daisuke and Satoshi. He fixed his eyes on Daisukes.

"Dai, is this what you choose? If you choose this world, I will truly be gone forever."

Daisuke very slowly closed his eyes.

"It's...my choice...Dark."

_"I love you, Dai." _

There was a sudden gust of wind, a swirl of black feathers and they were gone.

_I love you, Dark. _

"Dai?" Satoshi's voice was concerned and close.

Daisuke smiled, and gently turned his head towards the voice.

He opened his eyes, and stared into the icy blue ones in front of him.

"Kiss me?"

Satoshi's heart was a thumping, pounding mess as he lent forward and granted the wish, a promise between the two of them to be forever faithful passing unspoken.

Daisuke's heart monitor went through the roof.

**... DNAngel ...**

"Damnit Dark! You had no right to do that! You take me back there right now you bastard!"

Krad was standing over him and yelling loudly, but Dark didn't care. He was broken.

Again.

"DARK! TAKE ME BACK!"

"Krad... we don't belong there. And they don't belong with us. They belong with each other, isn't that obvious?"

"Dark... take me back."

Dark looked up into the golden eyes above him. To his immense shock they were swimming with tears. Krad was broken.

A fallen angel.

"Take me back, Dark..."

Krad's angelic facade crumbled and his body with it. He fell forward into Dark, who caught him by reflex.

"He didn't love me, but he was all I had Dark..."

Dark took a breath, and held him tightly.

"Well, we have each other now. Forever it seems. Maybe ... "

Krad looked up into his face, his eyes full of pain and hope.

"Maybe... we'll be okai together."

"Maybe we will...Dark."

The dark head bent to the light, and sealed the promise of a new beginning.

**... DNAngel ...**


End file.
